


Theatre of Dreams

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Humor, International Stories, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-08
Updated: 2000-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is the prequel to 'Swing My Way.'Meg's brooch being stolen causes her to reminisce.





	Theatre of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Theatre  
of Dreams

** Theatre of Dreams **

**By Postcard**

**postcard@manutd.com**

 

**Ratings: -** PG. Slash. Episode Related. Romance. Humour. International Stories.

**Pairings: -** Thatcher/Female. 

**Teaser: -** Meg's brooch being stolen causes her to reminisce about when she received it.

**Spoilers: -** Vault.The Promise. MOTB.

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story and all of the new characters however are mine (copyright June 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author�s note: -** This story is in the series 'French Kiss' and is a prequel to 'Swing My Way.' The song 'Dream A Little Dream Of Me' is by Mama Cass. This story is for Jen Faulkner who asked to see more Meg/Nicole stories<G>BTW Jen, now that I've written another Meg/female story, when are we going to see another of yours? Te he he<BG> I hope that you enjoy reading this story and any constructive comments are welcome at postcard@manutd.com 

* * *

Flustered, Meg entered the foyer of the theatre to find Nicole waiting for her. Nicole looked stunning, as per usual and even though Meg was upset at the loss of her brooch; she smiled at the dazzling sight of her partner. Nicole was wearing a long exquisite navy gown that brought out the grey of her eyes and complemented her shoulder length fair hair. 

Upon seeing Meg enter the theatre, Nicole rushed over to her. "There you are Meg. I was beginning to get worried about you. I thought that you were never going to show up. What took you so long?" Studying Meg more closely Nicole asked, "what's wrong? Has something happened ma cherie?"

Meg let out a long sigh. "A little pick pocket has just stolen my brooch."

"Oh Meggie, c'est terrible! Are you all right?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Well, other than extremely annoyed. Just wait until I get my hands on the little brat. I'm really sorry about the brooch though Nicole."

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry yourself about it ma choute. The main thing is that you're all right. I don't care about the brooch as much as I care about you." Nicole put her arm around Meg's shoulders and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm determined to get it back Nicky. I've already assigned Fraser to locating it. And mark my words, 'he'd _better_ find it if he knows what's good for him.' I suppose that now I'll find out if he really can do police work sufficiently!"

"If he locates the brooch will you reinstate him?"

Meg smiled. "Maybe. We'll see."

"Come on." Nicole linked Meg's arm. "We've got a play to watch."

* * * * *

Meg was finding it extremely hard to stay awake; the play was that boring. Her eyelids fluttered shut for the umpteenth time however, instead of being jolted awake by a loud outburst from the stage, this time Meg was permitted to drift off to sleep.

The brooch was foremost in her mind. In her dream she was several years younger and back in Paris, where she had spent the summer at the Sorbonne. It was her last night in France before she had to fly back home to Canada again the following morning. She was sat across the table from Nicole in a chic French restaurant overlooking the Eiffel Tower. They had just finished a sumptuous meal and were now sipping champagne as they looked across the candlelit table at each other. The night sky had descended on the city and the stars were twinkling like the diamond earrings that Meg was wearing. 

The song 'Dream A Little Dream Of Me' started to play and Nicole reached across the table and gently took hold of Meg's hands. "I requested this song for you�for us Meg."

"You did?"

"Oui."

"Oh, Nicky that's so sweet of you." Meg smiled across the table at Nicole.

Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'

Birds singing in the sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me

 

Say nighty night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me

While I'm alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me

 

Stars fading but I linger on dear

Still craving your kiss

I'm longing to linger till dawn dear

Just saying this�

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you

But in your dreams whatever they be

Dream a little dream of me.

"Meg, I have something that I want to give you."

"You do? What?" Meg curiously asked.

Nicole momentarily let go of Meg's hands and reached up to her garnet brooch that was proudly pinned to her lilac dress. Unlocking the clasp, Nicole took the brooch off and Meg's mouth dropped open as Nicole placed the brooch into Meg's hands. Nicole covered her own hands back over Meg's and smiling; looked into Meg's surprised face. "Meggie, I want you to have this."

"Oh Nicky, it's beautiful and you know that I love it, but I can't possibly accept it; it's a family heirloom."

"Nonsense Meg, of course you can accept it. I want you to have it. Besides, it _'is'_ staying in the family. Meg je t'aime. And I want you to have the brooch."

"I love you too Nicky and I know that you love me, but are you sure about giving me the brooch?"

"Oui. I'm positive." Stubbornly Nicole's jaw set in a firm line and Meg knew that there was no use arguing with her about it; once Nicole made her mind up that was it.

"Well, seeing as you're adamant about it�merci beaucoup Nicky, I'll cherish it always." 

"De rien ma cherie." 

"Furthermore, you'll be able to see the brooch whenever you want in a week Nicole...when you come to Canada."

"Oui, I will." 

"I know that it's only a week until we're together again but�oh, I'm going to miss you Nicole." Meg confessed whilst closely studying the brooch in her hands.

"I'm going to miss you too ma cherie." Nicole leaned across the table and pinned the brooch to Meg's black dress.

"Well, let's make the most of tonight! Shall we dance?"

"Oui." Meg and Nicole stood up together and holding hands they walked onto the dance floor. Wrapping their arms around one another they began to dance slowly to the end of the song.

Stars fading but I linger on dear

Still craving your kiss

I'm longing to linger till dawn dear

Just saying this�

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you

But in your dreams whatever they be

Dream a little dream of me.

* * * * *

Nicole was sat at the side of Meg, holding her hand and trying to concentrate on the play, but the truth was that Nicole was bored rigid. From the side of Nicole, a loud snore caught her attention and she turned to look at Meg. To Nicole's amusement, Meg was fast asleep and snoring her head off. Nicole thought that Meg was obviously finding the play as riveting as she was! Nicole started to laugh as Meg's snoring increased. People around them were beginning to stare at them both and some were shooting them nasty looks. And so Nicole nudged Meg to wake her up. 

"Wake up sleepy. You're snoring that loudly you'll bring the whole theatre tumbling down on top of us any minute now," Nicole teased as Meg jerked awake.

Noticing the attention that she'd caused, Meg's face went scarlet and she looked totally embarrassed. "Sorry. I hope I haven't embarrassed you too much!" Meg whispered apologetically to Nicole. 

Nicole chuckled and squeezed Meg's hand reassuringly. "Non, ma cherie. You could never embarrass me. Well, actually, now that you come to mention it, there was that one time when�"

Meg raised her eyebrows. " _What_ one time?" 

"The 'incident' with Sam Thorne."

"Don't even think about bringing _that_ up again. I think that I've been embarrassed enough for one night, don't you?" 

Nicole grinned at Meg and then kissed her cheek. "D'accord. I promise that I won't mention it tonight." 

"Good," Meg said with a brisk nod of her head. 

"Shhh," a fellow member of the audience hissed at them both. Meg and Nicole exchanged glances and shaking their heads, they both rolled their eyes. Sitting in silence, they then tried to focus their attention on the play.

Meg yawned and Nicole noticed. "You look like you'd rather be in bed than here Meggie?"  


Smiling, Meg leaned towards Nicole's ear and whispered to her, "is that an offer? Because if it is, 'yes I would rather be in bed with you anytime.' Shall we sneak out of here early and go home?" Meg kissed Nicole's earlobe and then teasingly flicked her tongue along Nicole's ear.

"Oui. I think that's a good idea, ma cherie." 

Standing up and holding tightly on to one another, they quickly made their way out of the theatre. Once outside, they began to kiss passionately, before pulling apart long enough to hail a taxi to take them home.

* * * * *

Note: - As you all know, in the episode 'The Promise' Meg did get her brooch back. Also, Fraser was still working for Meg during the rest of season 2 and seasons 3 and 4, so she must have reinstated him<G>


End file.
